Bahasa Bunga
by Chilla
Summary: Laboratorium sunyi milik sang peneliti Uchiha. Sang gadis kalem yang menggemari kimia. Dan— setajuk puisi, serta sekuntum floriagrafi di antara kerlip reaksi basa. / ItaShizu fluff/friendship. Didedikasikan untuk para pecinta kimia.


Di kota ini, musim semi sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Adikku sudah pergi semenjak musim panas yang lalu—untuk menemui anggota klan lainnya. Aku tinggal menetap selama dua tahun di kota ini, untuk menyelesaikan penelitianku. Karena cairan alkali yang kupakai sebagai reaktan bersifat korosif—serta gas klorin yang berbahaya untuk paru-paru, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengerjakan penelitianku di sebuah rumah kecil di dekat alun-alun kota ini. Orang tuaku menyetujuinya.

Adikku datang berkunjung kesini sekali-sekali. Ia bilang, ia tengah dekat dengan seorang gadis putri anggota dewan kota, yang berambut merah muda. Gadis itu bilang ia ingin menjadi perawat—dan adikku yang tengah menempuh pendidikan di bidang kesehatan tertarik untuk membantunya. Aku sesekali menggoda adikku—dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat-cepat menyerahkan cincin padanya—yang disambutnya dengan omelan sewot.

Ahaha, masa muda memang terkadang lucu.

Aku melirik kembali tabung reaksi yang kini sudah mulai meletup, dan mematikan pembakar Bunsen. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke jendela yang terletak di dekat pintu. Langit musim semi yang cerah terlihat menaungi kota.

Waktu sudah menjelang tengah hari. Aku menghela nafas, dan melirik sekilas ke arah pintu.

.

Aku tahu, beberapa menit lagi gadis itu pasti akan datang.

* * *

** _Lilium candidum_**

.

Rate: K+  
Genre: Friendship/Romance

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Warning: AU. ItaShizu _friendship/fluff_. Mungkin sedikit crack.

Selamat menikmati. ^^

* * *

.

Aku tahu, kalau aku tidak pernah membenci kehadirannya.

Rumah ini memang tidak ada cermin, dan aku selalu mematikan lampu. Bau cairan kimia dari tabung reaksi aneka ukuran menguar dari rak-rak usang di ruangan ini, dan membuat fisikku lemah karena paparan atom yang korosif. Tapi aku tak peduli. Disini, di rumah ini—separuh hatiku ada, dan tetap tinggal.

Meskipun aku ragu apakah aku masih punya hati. Anestesi ini begitu menenangkan, dan membuatku nyaman dalam waktu yang cukup—namun, aku masih sadar.

Ketika ia datang kesini, aku biasanya hanya menyilakannya masuk lewat pintu yang tidak dikunci (_memangnya, siapa yang mau berkunjung, hm?_), dan dia dengan santai langsung mengambil tempat di kursi di sebelahku.

Namun kami berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Begitu saja, hampir setiap hari di musim semi ini. Dan, aku tahu kalau aku tak membencinya. Karena, ia dan aku berbagi ketenangan yang sama...

.

.

Dan untuk saat ini, itu sudah cukup.

* * *

.

Aku tahu namanya. Shizune. Aku juga tahu kalau ia memiliki suara _mezzo_ yang indah. Seringkali ia menggumamkan nada dari lagu-lagu klasik saat kami berdua sedang diam mengamati laju reaksi di gelas ukur-dan anehnya, aku menikmatinya.

Tapi aku tak pernah memanggil namanya.

Ia beberapa kali memanggil namaku. Frase enam huruf yang singkat diucapkan. Ah, sudah lama aku tak mendengar namaku disebut dengan nada halus seperti itu.

Tabung reaksi di depan kembali bergolak—dan aku mencatat data yang ada.

Ia tetap diam—namun ketika aku meliriknya dari sudut mata, kulihat seulas senyum riang yang ada di wajahnya. Ia senang. Aku mengerjapkan mata sejenak.

.

Untuk apa?

Aku menebak, mungkin ia adalah orang yang juga menyukai kimia. Dan menikmatinya. Tidak banyak wanita yang seperti itu. Kuharap kalau ia adalah gadis yang pintar.

Setelah puas dengan konklusi singkat itu, aku menoleh tanpa suara ke arahnya-dan menatap iris hitamnya yang indah.

Ia terkejut sesaat—sebelum kemudian tersenyum.

.

.

Ketika aku mengerjapkan mataku lagi—aku melihat ada selintas kerlip Barium disana.

* * *

Minggu ini, ia kembali datang. Aku melirik pintu ruang depan yang terbuka sekilas, sebelum kembali berpaling ke catatanku.

Ia mengucapkan salam, dan duduk dengan tenang di sebelahku. Seperti biasa.

Tapi kali ini—sepertinya ia telah melihat beberapa kalimat dari catatanku.

"Hm? Kau sedang menulis apa?"

Aku meletakkan pensilku, dan menundukkan pandangan. Aku tak suka menatap mata wanita. Untuk beberapa alasan, yang tak pernah kukatakan pada siapapun.

"Beberapa rangkaian kata."

Ia kelihatan tertarik. "Rangkaian kata? Maksudmu, kau sedang menulis puisi?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, dan menatap matanya. _Apa dia menyukai hal-hal seperti ini juga?_

Sejurus kemudian, aku meraih pensilku lagi. "Ya. Semacam itulah," balasku sembari menuliskan beberapa larik lagi.

Ia tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Kami berdua kembali dalam keheningan yang tenang untuk beberapa lama.

"Boleh aku melihat puisimu?" katanya sopan, seraya melirik buku catatanku sedikit. Aku terdiam sebentar, dan menggoyang-goyangkan pensilku.

"Hm.." aku menyorongkan sedikit buku catatanku ke arahnya, sehingga ia bisa membacanya. "Baiklah."

Ia membaca barisan larik itu dengan tenang, dan sesekali tersenyum tipis. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke samping, wajahku terasa sedikit hangat.

"Wow, puisimu bagus. Aku menyukainya," katanya, tersenyum lebar. Aku menundukkan pandanganku, dan mengambil buku catatan itu seraya menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama," balasnya sambil tersenyum. "Uhm.."

Ia terdiam sejenak, kelihatan ragu untuk beberapa saat.

"Kapan-kapan," lanjutnya sembari menatapku lekat-lekat, "buatkan satu puisi untukku, ya! Aku akan senang membacanya," katanya riang, sebelum kemudian mengangguk ramah ke arahku.

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Puisi? Untuknya?

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan pensil di tanganku sembari menatap kertas yang sudah dihiasi beberapa coretan dengan huruf sambung. Aku belum pernah membuat puisi untuk seorang wanita sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu, puisi seperti apa yang mereka sukai..

.

Ia masih diam dengan tenang di sebelahku, menunggu jawaban.

"Oke. Dua hari setelah ini, ya."

Akhirnya, aku menerima pernyataannya tadi. Ia kelihatan gembira, dan menepuk pundakku dengan ramah. Aku berjengit sedikit, tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan seperti itu.

"Wah, terima kasih! Kutunggu ya, Itachi-san.."

* * *

.

Dua hari kemudian, ia kembali datang lagi. Aku tengah merapikan gorden di jendela, ketika pintu terbuka perlahan.

"Selamat pagi." sapanya ramah. Aku mengangguk, dan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Ia segera mengambil tempat di kursi kayu di dekat rak buku.

Aku masuk ke dalam, dan keluar dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi susu hangat.

"Wah, terima kasih," ia segera meraih cangkir itu, dan menyesap kopinya perlahan. "Hm, enak."

Aku mengangguk, dan mengambil buku catatan yang ada di rak teratas.

"Ini," aku memisahkan sebuah halaman, dan menyerahkannya padanya. Ia menerimanya dengan perlahan—ekspresinya penasaran.

"Oh, sudah jadi rupanya. Terima kasih," ia tersenyum lebar, dan segera membacanya.

Aku menyesap kopiku dalam diam, dan menunggu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu masih terbayang segar dalam ingatanku.

.

.

** Bahasa Bunga_  
_**

_._

_Kita ini berbeda._

_Kau adalah sang lili putih yang fana_

_Anggun, murni, memesona_

_Kukuh dihembus badai—namun, sederhana_

_._

_Dan diriku adalah sang mawar merah_

_Yang berani, terhormat—dan sesekali terantuk amarah_

_Namun ronamu selalu tersemu cerminan gairah_

_._

_Di tengah padang yang sunyi ini_

_Mengapa kau tak kunjung jengah—bertandang ke sini?_

_Kuingin tunjukkan dinginnya salju pada dirimu kini.._

_._

_._

**_ ..Sepertinya, detik waktu tlah meronakan mekar kita._**

_._

_Kubisa lihat di balik iris kacamu_

_Anggun, cantik—dan dilapis selubung semu_

_Cerminan delapan puluh derajat dari kiraku_

_._

_Sementara kau tetaplah sang lili_

_Yang jujur, manis, dan murni_

_Dampingi diri ini dalam cahaya dan pedih._

_._

_._

_Ulurkan tangkaimu—_

_genggam kelopakku,_

_._

**_ Buatlah ku tuk saling mengerti dan damai dengan masa lalu._**

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya-dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Bahasa bunga, ya. Kau tahu tentang floriagrafi?" tanyanya serius.

Aku menyesap kopiku perlahan, dan membalas pandangannya.

"Beberapa."

Ia mengangguk, dan tersenyum. "Hmm...begitu ya. Aku menyukai puisi ini," katanya seraya menatapku dengan iris hitamnya yang indah.

"Terima kasih," balasku sopan, seraya mengangguk kecil. Ia melipat kertas itu, dan menaruhnya hati-hati di sakunya.

"Kau orang yang baik, Itachi-san."

Aku menggeleng sambil menatap pintu yang terbuka. "Tidak juga."

Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kemudian tertawa. Suara tawanya terdengar seperti nyanyian sopran yang digumamkan dengan syahdu. Aku menyukai suara tawanya—meskipun aku tak akan mengatakan ini padanya.

"Senang mengenalmu. Kuharap, kita bisa menjadi teman yang akrab," katanya seraya tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Aku menundukkan pandanganku ke arah cangkir kopi yang isinya tinggal setengah. Mungkin, aku hanya tak terbiasa mendengar kata-kata ramah yang ditujukan ke arahku.

"Iya. Senang mengenalmu juga..Shizune."

Ia tersenyum. Riang. Mata hitamnya yang indah menatapku dengan tulus.

.

.

_..Ada rona langit musim semi yang terperangkap disana._

* * *

.

.

.

**Selesai.**

**.**

_**Keterangan**:_

_Lilium candidum_: Bunga lili putih

Barium: salah satu unsur yang digunakan untuk pewarna di kembang api

Alkali: nama lain untuk basa

Floriagrafi: bahasa bunga

* * *

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ada kritik, atau pendapat untuk cerita ini? :)


End file.
